


Groom's Men

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Army, Battle, Best Men, Disagreements, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, bridesmaid inspired fic, but not severe, captain lightwood, groomsmen, squaddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus Bane Vs Alexander Lightwood!Jace is getting married and he invites his two best friends to be his best men.Twist - they've never met and take an instant (dis)liking to each other.What begins as a little competition to be the true 'best' man, turns into something a little more complicated as Alec and Magnus fight each other, as well as their growing feelings!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).

> This came from the incredible mind of @ATownCalledMalec - Maria I bow down to you and your incredible brain!
> 
> I've fleshed it out in my own way and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Next two chapters almost ready and I think it's 10 or 11 in total! (all planned in advance - not like me at all!)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

Magnus squeals with delight as the text message confirms that Jace will meet him at the corner of eighth and Principal. The ‘Pink Slipper’ is his favourite bar and he knows Jace must have picked it especially for him. With his best friend in town, after months apart, Magnus plans a wild night in his mind. 

After The Slipper, they’ll hit up The Hunters and Pandi, two of the hottest places to be seen this month. He’s sure to make the best dressed list this week if he’s seen there with one of his hottest, and most fashionable, friends. Even without Lydia and Dorothea in tow, they’ll be able to paint the town red!

With that in mind, Magnus paints his chest with gold body glitter and slides on a sheer shirt, leaving most of the buttons undone. His collection of necklaces and favourite skin-tight leather pants complete the look. Slipping on his ‘fuck me’ boots and running his fingers through his blue tipped locks, he blows himself a kiss in the mirror as he heads out the door. It’s the perfect look to pick up someone sexy…after his reunion with Jace, of course!  
\----  
Arriving at the bar, he immediately spots golden hair and a leather jacket, and swoops over to drag Jace into a tight hug. He hasn’t seen him for ages, but he still looks the same, if a little more weathered at the edges. He has a tan that shows a few paler wrinkles around his eyes as they crinkle with the huge grin he gives Magnus. Magnus wonders if his own eyes secretly have those wrinkles too, after all they are the same age.

“Mags, finally! It’s been way too long!” Jace’s voice is the same, perhaps a tiny bit deeper and maybe a little more tired too. But he’s definitely still the guy who rammed a whole family sized packet of M n M’s in his mouth and then puked up blue food colouring for almost an hour after he swallowed (Magnus rubbing his back the whole time).

“Jacey! You still look your usual, disgustingly good looking self!” Magnus compliments, holding him at arm’s length as he notes the widened biceps and the trimmer waist. “Your adventures have been kind to you!”

“Well, I aim to please, of course, Magnus! Man,” he says as he pulls him back in for a long hug, “I’ve really missed you.”

“Me too, Jacey. But if you must go off chasing your dream, then of course, you’re going to miss your bestie. The Bert to your Ernie, the Ketchup to your Mustard. The Naughty to your Nice!”

“Hey,” Jace says, as they move into the busy bar picking their way through, by mutual agreement, to a tall table with three stools haphazardly grouped around it. “You know where I went and why. But, that’s why I wanted to see you as soon as I got back. I’ve got news.”

Magnus’ heart soars, perhaps Jace is going to tell him he is finally moving back to New York and that he wants a place to crash for a bit. It’s awfully lonely in the loft since Ragnor headed back to London the lovely Cat in tow. Not only lonely in the loft, lonely in the city too, he admits to himself.

But before Jace can tell him (or Magnus can ask) a waitress swoops by, flirts with them both equally, and then heads off with their order. “Want to play for big money tonight?” Magnus asks him, sly eyes following the extra wiggle she is adding to her swaying hips as she holds her tray high.

“No, no.” Jace protests with a laugh. “I’m not into flirting with anyone no more. Actually, that’s why I’ve asked you here tonight. I’ve got some news. Some brilliant news! In fact, it’s the best news! I’m truly excited to tell you.”

Magnus watches the light in Jace’s eyes get brighter and brighter as he speaks, “Okay! So you’re not just in town to catch up? What on earth is going on? You look more excited than the time we decided to fill the sorority’s swimming pool with jello packets!”

“Well, yes, that was exciting, but…” Jace begins. Then suddenly stops as someone appears by Magnus’ elbow. Assuming it is the waitress returned with their drinks, Magnus spins to the side, a twenty dollar note ready in his fingers.

“Thanks, that’ll pay for the valet parking,” says a voice that is decidedly not female. Not female, but deep and manly and sending shivers down Magnus’ spine as fingers brush his where they pluck the note from his hand.

“Alec!” Jace exclaims, jumping from his stool to engulf the man in his arms.

The man, who is towering over Magnus where he sits at the table. The man, with curly dark hair swept to one side on his forehead, that doesn’t make Magnus’ heart swoop a little. The man, with the beautiful, twinkling, hazel eyes that don’t entice Magnus to stare into them at all. The man, still looking at Magnus even as he hugs Jace tightly, whose lips are curled into a sexy little smirk.

“I’m so glad you could make it my man!” Jace exclaims as he seats himself on the middle stool and pulls the mysterious Alec down to sit opposite Magnus. Opposite Magnus, who cannot pull his eyes back from where they’re locked on Alec’s face. It takes a cough from Jace, who looks between them and asks, “Have you two met before? I forget.”

“No.” Alec says curtly, continuing to stare at Magnus with intensity.

Magnus tries for a little flirting to ease the tension he feels building between them, winking as he quips, “I’m certain I’d remember such a handsome face.”

It does the opposite of what he intends, the other man looking away, his whole focus back on Jace as he fights the flush building on his cheeks. Oh, Magnus thinks, definitely in the closet. A shame.

The waitress interrupts right at that second and Alec makes an order, his deep voice pitched just for her to hear, as she gets more attention for her flirting this time around. She leaves their drinks, Alec paying with the twenty he stole from Magnus, eyes flickering across to his, full of challenge.

Between them, Jace takes a sip of his whiskey and then introduces them, “Magnus this is Alec Lightwood. He’s the leader of my squad. I trust him with my life since he helped me get through basic!” He then turns to gesture to Magnus, “And Alec, this is the most incredible man I know, Magnus Bane! He’s the one I told you all those stories about. He has your back in every adventure, is the life and soul of every party and can get in anyone’s pants! Also he makes the best cocktails you’ll ever taste.”

Magnus ducks his head as Alec’s intense, but decidedly un-flirty stare remains on him throughout Jace’s speech. In his head he curses his best friend. He sounds like some big-headed wanker the way he’s described him. It’s not how he wants to be thought of in front of a beautiful man (even if Alec’s decided he’s not interested.) “Oh really?” Alec says, voice full of amusement, which pushes Magnus’ buttons and ignites his competitive side. 

“Also, I’m the one who saved you from the beast. Remember?” Magnus interjects, trying to bring Jace back over to his side. His first night out with him in forever and he’s having to share him with someone who’s clearly been by his side for months while Magnus has been alone here in New York, waiting for his best friend’s return.

“How could I ever forget!” Jace laughs, arm coming up to clap Magnus on his shoulders. Magnus grins at his friends guffaws and then shoots his eyes to the side to catch Alec’s reaction.

He’s sorely disappointed by the lack of one at all. The other man is steadily suckling on the bendy straw in his disturbingly pink cocktail. It’s not quite the drink he imagined a squad leader for special forces chowing down on, but then, who is Magnus to judge based on his own rather flamboyant lifestyle. 

He half-listens as Jace recounts a little of the story of ‘The Beast’ for Alec’s benefit, eyes starting to turn a little hostile at the lack of reaction from Jace’s new friend.

“Yes, I remember that one.” Alec says, monotone. The delivery seems to crack Jace up, and he moves from Magnus’ starring role as the destroyer of the evil upperclassman who kept stealing their beer, sliding into a memory of the time Alec stared down an enemy soldier until the other man crumpled beneath his gaze. 

“You should have seen it Magnus! I’ve never seen someone disarmed so quickly by a look.” He claps a hand over Alec’s shoulder, bringing a brief, pleased smile to curl the guy’s lips, “Then Alec, cool as a cucumber, walks over to the guy and says, ‘Did you have something to say?’ It was awesome! The rest of the squad fell about laughing and it took us ages to get that guy and the rest of his group up to our base, we were cracking up the whole way!”

Magnus tries for a laugh and ends up with something between a croak and a clearing of the throat. But Jace doesn’t notice, so wrapped up in the greatness of his new best friend. Inside, Magnus’ heart twists uncomfortably, and he wonders if he’s on his way to losing another great friend. After Ragnor, he doesn’t know if he can hack it again. And losing Jace would cause him all sorts of heartbreak.

“Another drink?” he interjects, as he waves the waitress back over. His ego is bruised again when she heads straight to Alec’s side to offer her assistance, rather than his own. 

They’ve been at the bar for about an hour, Jace filling in the long silences between his best friends with stories of both of their exploits. But the strain is starting to show, and it’s clear he is running out of things to say. So Magnus decides to break the ice. “Where are you from?” he asks in a moment of stillness, eyes locking on Alec’s.

But his innocent questions prompts the other man to stiffen and square his shoulders, and beside him Jace stiffens too and shakes his head. Alec doesn’t even motion to reply and then Jace moves the conversation on with a question about Alec’s favourite type of khaki. (God the man is proving to be quite boring, Magnus thinks.)

“I agree, you have to have the right balance of green and brown. You agree, right Magnus, I mean you’re the one with the great fashion sense around here!” Suddenly, Jace is in his space, fingers tapping his shoulder and beaming smile directed at him. 

Trying to redeem himself from whatever sin he committed earlier, Magnus laughs, “Well, darling,” he drawls, fingers coming up to cover Jace’s own for a moment of comfort, “I can’t say I’ve worn it since we played the inaugural, Idris University Let’s Get Dirty Games. And even then, I’m sure it was hot pink and midnight blue coloured?!” 

He hears Alec’s snort, but ignores it in favour of reminiscing with Jace. It feels like it used to, recalling the exploits from their younger days. It may have been over eight years since they were students, but to Magnus it might as well have been yesterday.

Their memories are interrupted when Alec clears his throat and reminds Jace that he was going to share some exciting news with them. It snaps Jace back into the present and he puts a hand on each of their shoulders, then looks between them seriously. “Gentlemen, my best friends in the whole wide world, I have some wonderful news for you.” He pauses for dramatic effect, then makes his announcement, “I have finally found the one. The one I’m going to spend the rest of my life with! My beautiful Clary accepted my proposal at last!”

Alec’s smile widens so much, it’s like his mouth is going to fall off his face, while Magnus can’t even tweak his lips into the smallest of grins. Another matched pair. Another best friend who’s leaving him. Luckily, Jace turns to Alec for a hug first. Alec, who stares at Magnus over his best friend’s shoulder and quirks an unfairly attractive eyebrow at him in judgement.

It snaps him back to the task at hand. Be happy for his best friend. So when Jace turns to him, he musters an enormous smile and drags him in for an enthusiastic hug. Luckily for Magnus, Jace is easily led by the alcohol he has consumed, so while he might have noticed his best friends slightly lacklustre response, it is going to go unmentioned for now.

“So, Clary?” he says as he and Jace draw back from their hug, Magnus sliding a finger under each eye to make sure none of his make-up has smudged in his brief moment of maudlinism.

“The love of my life!” Jace laughs, thrusting his phone at Magnus to show him with a beautiful, fine boned red-head. 

“And a damn fine soldier!” Alec contributes, banging his glass on the table and then clinking it against Jace’s as they both take a slug of their drinks. 

“She’s a soldier too?” Magnus asks as he flicks through the pictures, and indeed he soon finds one of a whole squad in the desert, dressed in army fatigues, Alec front and centre looking quite delicious.

Magnus can’t help his eyes travelling from the picture to Alec’s face and back again as he imagines him leading this group of hardened men and women into battle. He knows Jace has been through hell since he joined special forces, knows he’s had it tough; but having a leader like Alec must have helped. He can tell he’s an excellent man to have your back in a crisis, just from the stories Jace has told tonight. 

“Isn’t she beautiful Magnus?” Jace asks, going into full-on soft mode, as Magnus always called it at Uni. His whole face has melted into a besotted smile and as he takes the phone, he zooms in on his beloved’s face, sighing loudly. 

“So, marriage?” Magnus says, trying to break him out of his wallowing quickly, otherwise he doesn’t need a crystal ball to check how this night will progress, and it won’t be with him on the dancefloor at Pandy hooking up with some hottie, which he is desperate for right now. 

Feeling lonely will do that to you after all. 

“Yes! I’m marrying her...soon, in fact! We both have leave for the next 3 months and we’re going to do it before we’re reassigned!”

“Wow, that’s really quick,” Magnus says, eyes locking on Alec’s for a second, who also looks a little surprised. 

“Well, neither of us want to wait, after what happened on that last patrol, we don’t think waiting is ever going to be a good choice. We love each other and we just want to cement it now…” He doesn’t need to add the ‘just in case’ that’s implied. Magnus is well aware that Jace has suffered loss recently and can understand why he might feel this way. But married and back to work within three months seems pretty quick to him. 

“Magnus? I want you to be there. I need you by my side,” Magnus starts to beam at the prospect of being Jace’s best man, a role he was born to play, but is interrupted from his rejoicing when Jace adds, “And you too Alec! I need you both to take charge. You’re the closest thing I have to brothers and I love you both dearly and it makes me overjoyed to know you both have my back. So will you plan this together? Be my best men?”

Gritting his teeth, Magnus says exactly what he knows Jace wants to hear, even if it burns like acid when he swallows. “Of course Jace! I’m so honoured to be one of your best men. I’m sure Alec and I will have fun planning everything for you.”

Alec is more stoic in his response, although Jace doesn’t look surprised at his reaction at all, “Sure, Jace. Happy to be there for you.”

In Jace’s presence, Magnus keeps the happy grin plastered on his face, but as soon as he leaves for the bathroom, he lets it fade, causing Alec to call him out, “What is it? Not happy to have to share your duties with me? Don’t want to share your best friend? Or the glory that goes with planning the buck’s night?” His voice is a little bitter, but he’s clearly holding himself back and Magnus can’t stand it. 

“No, I don’t want to share my best friend with you! Why would I? You seem to be some kind of entitled prick, over there judging me!”

“Judging you? I saw the way you looked at me when I walked in, and when Jace told you I was his leader! You have no respect for who I am. Why should I pander to you? Jace and I share a deep bond, and I’m pleased to have been there for him during difficult times in the field.”

And there it is, one of the reasons Magnus hated Alec on first sight. He had been there for Jace when Magnus couldn’t. Had supported him through things, when Magnus could only write him letters and be a voice at the end of a very staticky phone line. No matter how hard he had tried, Magnus had been in New York, not on the front line alongside him. 

“Deep bond? You’ve only been his captain for a few months. You don’t know him like I do, weren’t there for him when he was young and lost and alone. He has Clary now. He has me. He might need you in the field, but he doesn’t need you here!” Magnus covers his own mouth as he finishes speaking, shocked at how he’s spoken. He knows he can’t take it back. But if he could, he would. 

In fact, he’s just holding out a hand to offer his apologies as much as he can, when a slinky voice pulls his attention, “Magnus Bane, out on the town with a good looking man by your side, whatever have you been up to, hooking this guy in?”

Magnus grimaces, deep lines forming on his forehead immediately. Raj ‘fucking’ Elliott. He hates this guy. He’s the biggest creep in town and he’s always all over Magnus’ tail no matter what he does to keep him away. “Go away, Raj. I’m not interested in whatever crap you’re peddling today.”

“We’re not together,” Alec says at the same time, voice deep and a little anxious sounding.

“Oh of course you’re not, my mistake,” Raj smirks, “Oh poor little Magnus, can’t keep your roommates around, best friend’s never here and can’t even get with a guy like this!” He pauses for effect, looking between them, before he continues, “And here I am simply trying to offer the hand of friendship and you’re chasing me away. No wonder you’re all on your own now.” Then, having delivered his nasty message, Raj slinks away. 

Magnus ducks his head, unwilling and unable to look at Alec. He is thoroughly embarrassed and cannot bear to see Alec gloating or worse, pitying him. Before he has to lift his head, Jace returns, breaking the tension.

“Well boys, did I give you long enough to discuss your plans for my bachelor party? Have you swapped numbers yet?” Jace is so enthusiastic that they have to grudgingly swap phones and Magnus is surprised when he swipes his thumb back to the lock screen, to see a picture of a beautiful woman looking up at him. She has gorgeous, black curly hair and a bright, even smile. Magnus supposes she must be Alec’s girlfriend which surprises him as he was definitely getting in-the-closet vibes from him, but he can’t imagine Alec stringing some girl along at all, so he mustn’t be gay.

The unspoken words of apology that Magnus was desperate to offer Alec have all but dissipated with Jace’s return. Seeing Alec and Jace chatting closely together makes Magnus’ desire for alone time with his best friend burn in his heart. And right at that second, he resolves to be the best, best man that Jace could ever hope for. He is going to go above and beyond and leave Alec in his wake!

Plan all happily made, he lifts his head and offers both men a beaming smile, which delights Jace, but leaves Alec looking unsettled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec and Jace end up at the night club and things heat up a little...
> 
> But not too much, cos remember, they (dis)like each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support with chapter 1!
> 
> Here's part two!

An hour later, Jace and Magnus are throwing shapes on the dance floor at Pandi. Both of them are trying to one up each other, flipping imaginary hair, trying out tricky dance steps and bouncing off each other as they laugh the whole time. It is much more relaxed than their time at the bar. Magnus feels in his element on the dance floor and has already garnered quite a few dirty looks that he’s considering for later on. 

Meanwhile, Alec is sitting at a tall table, cocktail in his hand, watching them. Ostensibly, he is watching Jace, but in reality, Magnus has seen his eyes traverse his glittery chest and tightly clad legs a number of times and if he is parading himself in his direction, well he can’t be blamed! Despite his attitude, the guy is hot! And the exhibitionist in Magnus wants Alec to find him hot too.

A few times, Jace has tried to drag Alec over to dance with them, but the guy has stood his ground (his military poise, Jace says; terrible dancer, Magnus thinks) so when Jace leaves for the bathroom, Magnus is surprised to see Alec make a beeline for him. Then again, they have both just found out they’re competing as best men, so of course Alec wants to check out the competition.

As he steps onto the dance floor and slinks over to him, Magnus sees a few interested parties glide their eyes over his large yet graceful frame. Alec is big in every way! Tall, with muscles rippling beneath the plain black t-shirt he’s wearing that Magnus cannot drag his eyes away from, alongside a pair of thick thighs that look like they’d be very fun wrapped around Magnus’ waist. 

In the club’s lights, Alec looks almost ethereal and it’s hard to remember their heated disagreement from earlier. It’s also hard to remember, through the haze of lust and cocktails, quite why he decided that he didn’t like this man, or his extremely kissable lips.

“We should talk about the bachelor party,” Alec says, head bent low so his breath ghosts over the shell of Magnus’ ear. He shivers, words completely ignored in favour of allowing his hands to skim Alec’s hips. 

Alec is clearly not expecting that, his reaction to duck lower, lips grazing Magnus’ ear in his surprise. It makes Magnus’ desire rocket and he grips the muscled hips tighter, pulling the heavy man closer and slotting a leather clad leg between Alec’s tree trunk sized thighs where it is engulfed by muscled flesh. On the dance floor, Magnus is in his natural element, so he can’t be blamed for going with his instinct.

At first, Alec stiffens and his head jerks upright away from Magnus. But after a quick glance to the side, where there are couples of all sexes grinding one another to the beat, he seems to settle, and bends his head closer to Magnus’ again. 

“Do you have any ideas about Jace’s buck’s night?” Alec asks, breath hot on the side of Magnus’ neck. Unable to stop himself, Magnus grips his hips harder and sways the larger man side to side in his hold. He’s guessing that Alec isn’t stopping him because he saw Magnus and Jace dancing closely like this earlier, but he wonders if Alec will pull away as soon as their golden-haired friend returns.

‘I have loads of ideas,” Magnus replies, his own mouth grazing Alec’s earlobe as he speaks, enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh against his lips. Alec is wearing a spicy cologne and its rich scent is warming and enticing as though it’s inviting Magnus to smell him. 

So he does, pressing his face at the juncture of Alec’s neck and sucking in a lungful. When Alec’s enormous hand comes to cradle Magnus’ head, he holds him tightly in place and Magnus takes the opportunity to run his nose across Alec’s pulse point, enjoying the roughness where his stubble is growing back in. As he does, he continues to direct Alec in their gentle sway, guiding him with his thigh which is being squeezed tightly between Alec’s. ‘Oh yes, this guy seems very interested.’

As Magnus muses, Alec’s hand gently guides Magnus’ face away from his neck and brings him back to face him. He opens his mouth as though he’s about to speak, when they are suddenly barged into by a couple who have started arguing beside them. 

Alec’s arms instinctively lock around Magnus and pull him away from the danger, bringing them flush against one another with Alec nearer to the arguing pair. For a beat they stare into each other’s eyes and Magnus is certain he sees his own thoughts reflected in Alec’s eyes, so he leans up to press a small kiss at the edge of his mouth.

Instantly, Alec draws away. Without a second’s hesitation, Magnus is more than an arms length from Alec, and Alec is shooting him a clearly unimpressed look, even with the panic in his eyes. “No,” he says firmly, voice loud enough to be heard across the space between their bodies. 

Magnus holds up his hands, breathing hard, a little distressed that he has almost kissed Alec without his permission. “I’m sorry. I won’t come near you.”

Alec doesn’t reply, merely turns on his heel and heads back towards the table. Magnus watches him go, heart heavy as a stone. 

Well, he royally fucked that up when he’s pissed the other guy off at least once tonight already. 

He’s not alone for long, a girl in an almost see-thru, white dress sidles up to him and thrusts her crotch against him. Magnus goes through the motions with little heart, watching as Jace returns and flicks his eyes over to him before starting an animated conversation with Alec, who is studiously avoiding Magnus’ eyes. 

After a song, Magnus presses a kiss to the girl’s hand and slides back in next to Jace at their table. “Nice one, Mags, she looked pretty hot - aren’t you biting tonight?”

Magnus fakes a grin, “Nah, she wasn’t what I’m after tonight. Tonight I need to be the one getting the long, hard fuck if I’m honest.” He hears Alec’s soft ‘Oh!’ of surprise and laughs as Jace announces, “Magnus is an equal opportunities kind of guy. He graphically talked me through it once myself in college but it was definitely not my kind of thing!”

Alec blushes prettily, but other than completely avoiding Magnus and grunting at Jace, he doesn’t offer anything more to the conversation, so Magnus and Jace go on recounting some of their other sexual and romantic entanglements from their uni days - egging each other on to share worse and worse experiences. They’re laughing together and enjoying embarrassing each other. Until finally, Jace mentions Camille’s name and Magnus shuts down. 

Jace immediately apologises, and Magnus accepts, rocking himself in his friend’s embrace as he tries to forget. He senses, from the way he moves, that Alec’s interest is piqued, but he’s far too polite to ask, and Magnus decides not to offer, keeping those memories where they should be, locked behind an iron door in his mind. Besides, the man has already heard about his weaknesses from Raj, he doesn’t need to hear about any more. 

When Jace suggests another round, Magnus offers to go to the bar, but it’s Jace who insists, telling his best men drunkenly that he “want you to make friends. No fighting besties!”

They are left in awkward silence, until Alec says, “So you’re bisexual?”

Magnus is surprised at the question, and has to look at him twice to check that he has really been asked that. “Yes, is that a problem?” Sadly, he’s very used to defending his sexuality and is really, really hoping that Jace hasn’t thrust someone with bi-issues on him. 

“No, not a problem. I guess I just assumed gay. Sorry.” Alec replies, and his expression backs up his answer. He’s definitely not being hostile. 

“No, I like it both ways. You know,” Magnus begins, taking the chance to try and embarrass this pretty serious soldier a little, “A hard fuck one way, a hard fuck the other. All holes available? What about you?”

“I...I…”Alec stutters for a few seconds and then draws himself to his full height and replies in a serious voice, “I’m into women.”

“Of course.” Magnus replies, only a little bitterness in his voice, which he feels is justified after the stunt on the dance floor. “With your pretty girlfriend and army job.”

“Girlfriend?” Alec splutters, just as Jace arrives back at their table. 

“Oooo, have you got a girlfriend Alec? I mean, I know it’s not you we’re talking about Magnus, you’re more a love em and leave em kind of guy, aren’t you. Who was the last one? Dot? Lana? Imasu? Eli? I really can’t remember, you have to admit you run through them pretty quick!”

Magnus pulls away from the table, pain coiling in his belly at his best friend’s assessment of his love life. He hadn’t realised that was what Jace thought of him, and it hurts. He could try to defend himself and tell Jace that at 29, he’s just looking for someone he really clicks with and he doesn’t want to spend months getting to know someone if they’ve already decided that Magnus is a short term fuck. But he bites his tongue. He doesn’t want to argue with Jace in front of someone he barely knows. So he leans back in after a beat and tries to laugh it off. 

Jace has already begun to interrogate Alec, who is trying to protest that he’s not seeing anyone, but Jace isn’t convinced, “Come on cap, I know you’re hiding something, you never talk about anyone special, and you keep everything so secretive all the time.”

Magnus can see the panic rising on Alec’s face, and despite their rocky start, he understands and doesn’t think anyone should go through this type of interrogation, so he grabs Jace’s arm, yells ‘This is our song,’ and throws him onto the dance floor into several pairs of waiting arms. After a song, Alec joins them, actually moving to the rhythm quite well, which is a nice surprise. 

Magnus keeps his distance, until Jace, who has by now had three shots from the girls parading around with them, and is looking rather worse for wear, bounds over to Alec and pulls him into some sort of move that is half hug, half ‘prop-me-up’! Alec fumbles to keep him upright, so Magnus slides over and also slips an arm around Jace, ignoring the way his arm presses against Alec’s thick bicep as he does. 

Together they sway as Jace hollers and laughs, before Alec asks if he wants him to take him home. Embarrassingly, despite their lukewarm relationship, for a second Magnus thinks he means him and his heart (and dick) jump at the thought, before he realises that of course Alec means Jace. 

So together, they head to the bar to settle the bill. As Alec passes his credit card to the waitress, she cheekily quips, “Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus smiles, one of only a few genuine ones tonight as he mouths ‘Alexander’ at Alec, who blushes quite furiously and ducks his head. 

Of course his name is short for Alexander, defender of men. Of course it is.

Together, they manhandle Jace outside and prop him against a wall. “Are you staying with your Mom, Jace?” Magnus asks, slapping him lightly on the face to keep him awake. 

“Mom,” Jace echoes sleepily as Alec uses nimble fingers to tug his phone from his pocket. 

“You’re very good at that Alexander,” Magnus grins, “Is pick-pocketing a requirement for your line of work?”

“Not a pickpocket.” Alec replies, gritting his teeth as he taps out an unlock code on Jace’s phone. When it fails, he locks eyes with Magnus, then drops them quickly, “Can you work it out?”

Magnus quickly taps in the only code Jace has ever used, face lighting up as it works. Thank god some things never change. It makes him feel a little closer to Jace for a second and he’s grateful after the up and down night they’ve had. Then he’s checking the recent calls to see one to Clary, which explains his long absence from the dance floor earlier when...well, he doesn’t want to think about what he did...and one to his Mom earlier that evening. 

Magnus flicks through the texts to see that Imogen had sent a confirmation that Jace could stay a few days earlier and crows in triumph. “To his mother’s house!” he tells Alec, sliding his arm around Jace and pulling him from his perch. 

Together they help him into a taxi, Magnus in the back, Alec with his long legs almost under his chin in the front, until the cabbie takes pity on him and slides the chair back a little. 

Alec catches Magnus’ eye as he twists to click in his seat-belt and Magnus gets lost for a second in the gorgeous green flecks set in hazel, before the driver slams the car into gear and Alec has to turn away.

Magnus has texted Imogen, so when they knock quietly on her front door, she is waiting. “Alex,” she says, smiling up at Alec who grimaces at the name a little. “Magnus.” she says flatly turning to him. 

Magnus isn’t offended, he and Imogen long ago left behind any pretence that they could have a polite relationship, so he isn’t worried by her reaction. Instead, he calmly asks where she would like him to bring her son. 

Alec proves to be very helpful at manipulating drunk men, which perhaps comes from his leadership role. Magnus has received letters from Jace describing his squad’s drunken antics on base and how their leader (name redacted) dealt with them firmly but fairly, by not reporting them but giving them all sorts of disgusting, menial tasks the next day in punishment.

Now he’s met Jace’s leader, he can definitely picture Alec doing exactly that. He recalls one particular letter all about cleaning a toilet with a toothbrush and imagines Alec’s great satisfaction in setting that challenge. 

Once Jace is tucked up in the guest room, he and Alec turn to leave, “Alex, can I offer you a room here tonight? I know you don’t live in the city and I’d hate for you to have to take a cab all the way out of town if you don’t need to.”

Alec smiles at her, wincing again at the name ‘Alex’ and then politely declines, telling her that he will be staying in town tonight. He ends his reply by saying, “But perhaps Magnus would appreciate the offer, I think the subway has finished running all the way out to Brooklyn by now?”

Magnus allows Imogen’s lips to curl into a frown for a beat before he interjects and says that as lovely as that would be, he’ll be fine taking a cab. He enjoys watching her face relaxing from her grimace and Alec’s surprised reaction too. 

When they’re outside, Alec turns immediately to him and asks the inevitable, “What did you ever do to her?”

Magnus doesn’t reply, merely offers him an enigmatic smile, not wanting to give Alec any more dirt on him for tonight. 

“Umm, seriously, are you gonna take a cab? That’s expensive?”

“I’ll be fine Alexander, don’t worry about me, I know you’re desperate to live up to that great name you have, but I’ve lived around here long enough to be able to get home safely, even at this time.”

“But, what about…” Alec gestures to his front, still smeared in gold glitter, shirt still unbuttoned low to his belly. “I mean, you’ll freeze to death.”

Magnus protests that he’s fine, despite the chill he can already feel, but Alec is already shrugging off his warm jacket and draping it over his shoulders. “Take it. Give me it back when we plan the buck’s night.” He says it quite seriously, then he turns around and begins to stride away, long legs eating up the distance.

Before he reaches even fifteen feet away, Magnus calls out, “Hey, Alexander?”

“What?” Alec yells back, not bothering to turn around.

“I’m going to be the best, best man you know!”

“We’re both best men, Magnus.” Is the long suffering reply.

“Yes, but I’m going to beat you.” Magnus shouts, eager to make himself heard.

“At what?” Is the long suffering reply.

“Being the bestest!”

“That’s not even a word, Magnus!” Alec laughs, turning around and continuing on his way.

Magnus watches his retreating figure until he’s a blur in the distance, eyes tracing the bounce of his ass, before he turns and heads for the night-bus. It’ll take him a while, but he needs the time to digest this whole fucked-up evening. Being Jace’s best man, one of them he reminds himself, is going to be hard work. And he needs to prove that he’s the best at it and that Jace still needs him in his life. He cannot fail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on the bird app...
> 
> Next time: Magnus throws an engagement party where there are a few disastrous events...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arranges an engagement party for the happy couple, but a series of disasters leave him feeling traumatised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**ENGAGEMENT PARTY! Fortescue’s bar, 4th and Bawdon. Be there at 8! The Best Men!**

Staring down at the text on his phone, Alec can see the message is pretty clear. 

Number one: Magnus is asserting himself and trying to take over the main duties of the best man. 

Number two: he is cutting Alec out intentionally. 

Number three: he is pretending to Jace that they are working together just fine. 

Number four: the party is tonight, so he’s relying on Alec not being prepared. 

Well he can fuck right off! Alec voluntarily runs towards men with guns for a living, he can cope with one pissed off bisexual!

It’s been almost a week since Jace told them his incredible news, and in that time, Alec hasn’t heard from Magnus even once. And it irks him.

Sure, he also hasn’t taken it upon himself to get in touch either, which he supposes is a bit rude of him, but really, this is Magnus’ town and he’s Jace’s oldest friend. So in Alec’s opinion, he should be the one trying to include him. Besides, he thinks he made it perfectly clear at their first meeting, that he has no social skills and needs his hand holding through all and every social event. He is pretty certain Magnus picked up on that, yet he still hasn’t tried to help him out.

He’s been wondering all week about how Magnus had called out to him and told him he wanted to be the ‘bestest best man’ and how serious he was. He’s guessing based on this text invitation that he was being very serious.

Alec hasn’t seen Jace either, apart from a quick coffee date with him and Clary, which had ended up with Clary coming back to the flat with him to meet his sister Isabelle because her hairdresser had fucked up her beautiful, red curls. 

Isabelle is one of the most expensive hairdressers in the city and had helped Clary to sort out the chaos caused by the sub-par one she had visited. Unfortunately, for now, her bright red locks are no more and she’s sporting chestnut ones until Isabelle can strip the awfully applied dye from her hair. At least she’s going to look decent for the party tonight.

But Alec won’t unless he sorts out some clothes pretty damn quickly. For that he needs just one person by his side! “Isabelle?” he yells, jumping when she silently appears right at his side. 

“Man, you’re useless unless you’re wearing fifty-pounds of equipment and are blinded by the desert sun, aren’t you, Alexander?!” She says as she gives him a once over.

“Don’t call me that,” he replies, reaching out a finger to poke her in the arm.

“Oi!” she laughs, lifting her hands up to form little fists, “Continue that and I won’t help you with whatever crisis you’re suffering through now!”

“Who says it’s a crisis?” Alec asks, batting her hands away as she swoops in towards his armpits - the one place he is truly weak! “I am perfectly capable of handling difficult situations alone.”

“True, darling brother, so that means...either you have a crush on a guy, or you need help with clothes! Oooo, tell me it’s both and you need help with clothes for a date with a guy?” Isabelle bounces around him, squealing excitedly. 

“No, Izzy! Isabelle, calm down. No, It’s clothes. Just clothes! It’s Clary and Jace’s engagement party tonight and I have nothing decent to wear.”

“Tonight? What?! That’s sudden. Why didn’t you guys didn’t mention it the other day when Clary was here? I won’t have the chance to get her back to red before tonight!” Isabelle looks and sounds distraught at the thought of Clary’s ruined hair, and Alec does understand a little, she has a reputation as the best for a reason after all.

“Stop freaking out! It’s okay, I already heard from her and she’s going chestnut. It’s fine. She understood when you told her under no circumstances, on pain of death, must she touch her hair until next week! Tonight’s a hastily thrown together party by the other best man, Magnus.”

“Oh!” Isabelle says, a playful smile on her face, “I see, ‘Magnus’ decided last minute that it’s tonight, did he?” she says, making air quotes.

“Yes Isabelle, and without giving me any warning, so come on, take me shopping quickly!”

“What on earth did you do in the ten minutes since you met him, to piss him off so much he doesn’t tell you til,” she checks her watch, “Four and a half hours before the event?”

Alec freezes, unable to look at his sister. He’s still pretty angry at himself. He learnt a lot about Magnus that first night with Jace and he’s really mad at himself for how he treated him. He knows he flirted a little, he also knows he belittled his position in Jace’s life and he feels terrible for it. He doesn’t want to alienate Magnus, but he can’t seem to find a way in with him that doesn’t feel like a contest. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what did you do?”

Alec doesn’t want to tell her. So he grits his jaw and just says that they didn’t get on. Then leaves it at that, even as she badgers him for details all the way to the store.

While they are shopping at Macy’s, Alec floats the idea of Isabelle coming with him as his date and she’s definitely all for it, until she recalls that she planned a night out with Meliorn and that they will be very disappointed if she doesn’t come. So Alec resigns himself to going alone. He’s really not looking forward to facing Magnus in another overly attractive outfit. The fact that he managed to stop his jaw dropping open at his glittery almost naked chest the other night, was a testament to his job, and the absolute requirement not to react to certain things he sees. 

He desperately wants Isabelle by his side tonight to shield him from Magnus and help him stay focussed when he finds him just as gorgeous looking as before.

In the end, Isabelle drops him at the door, stepping out of the cab and kissing him gently on his cheek, before pressing the expensive bottle of champagne and beautifully wrapped glasses into his hands. He is grateful that she brought him, especially as the first person he sees is Magnus, who is glaring at him from his place by the door where he is greeting guests. 

Alec isn’t quite sure how to play this. Izzy’s last words to him had been, ‘If you did something wrong, you need to break the ice and apologise. Find a way back in with the man because you do not want to fuck this up for Jace!”

Steeling his courage, presents in front of him like they’re his rifle, he heads for the door. But as he opens it, Magnus peels away and vanishes, leaving him to enter the main room alone. 

Luckily, the first person he spots is Jace, who is chatting with Simon, another member of their squad. He’s so green, that he jumps to his feet and salutes Alec, calling out, ‘Cap!’ Alec laughs good naturedly as Jace teases him a little, while Simon turns red. The three of them chat together for a while, catching up on their leave. And Jace explains that Clary is on her way with her Mom and that she should be here soon, but he’s pretty nervous as he’s only met her twice before.

At one point, Underhill also comes over along with Roberts, and they catch up on their adventures in the big city, Maia extra excited to be in New York as she has never been. 

After a little while, Alec excuses himself and pretends that he’s not going looking for Magnus, that he doesn’t want to see the other man up-close for the first time in a week. But when he finds him, he’s really glad that he’s the one who walks out into the hall and not Jace. 

Because in the corner, Magnus is flirting heavily with a young woman. A young woman with chestnut hair.

“Alec,” she says, a little bit of relief on her face as she spots him. Alec opens his arms, and shoots Magnus a glare as he says pretty loudly, “Hello, Clary, you look gorgeous!”

He sees the look of panic in Magnus’ eyes and continues to speak, “I see that Magnus welcomed you, Jace’s other best man. You’ve heard all about Magnus!”

“Oh,” she says, relief in her eyes, “I didn’t catch your name. You’re Magnus! Jace talks about you all the time, it’s really such a pleasure to meet you.” She turns back to face him and goes to offer her hand to Magnus, who slightly sheepishly offers her a hug instead which she gratefully receives.

As they hug, Jace pokes his head out and asks, “What’s keeping you Alec?” But then he spots Clary and runs down the corridor to them, sweeping them both into his arms “My favourite people together at last! Well almost all of you, Alec!”

Then he’s grabbing Alec’s arm and dragging him into the pile between him and Magnus, who slots an arm around his waist tentatively.

Sensing his chance to offer a non-verbal apology, Alec grips his own arm around Magnus and presses his face into his hair, mouthing ‘sorry’. 

When they all pull back, Magnus gives him a lingering look, before he starts chatting with Clary properly and asking about her dress, which is a beautiful wine red. Together, they take off down the corridor, arm in arm. 

“How badly was he flirting with her?” Jace asks Alec as they watch them leave through a side door. 

“Pretty strongly, I think. I only arrived at the end, I think.”

“You don’t really know him. But Alec, that’s not who he is. I promise.”

“I know that. Plus, he didn’t know who she was, Jace. He was shocked when I said her name.”

“He just needs...well I don’t really know. Come on let’s go be berated by my mother, it’s so much fun! Well, not that you’d know, she thinks the light shines out of your arse and it always smells of roses...which I emphatically know to be untrue after that last tour near Kabul and that terrible goat meat…”

“Oi! I am your captain, and my shit smells like flowers!”

They laugh together as they enter the main bar, and then freeze as they both see exactly what is about to happen. Neither of them has the reactions required to prevent this disaster, so they watch in slow motion as Magnus knocks the glass of red wine in Clary’s hand and it tips all over Imogen, bleeding into the cream material of her floor length dress. 

Jace is by Clary’s side in an instant, and to be fair his mother doesn’t make a fuss (in public). Magnus takes the blame immediately, and Imogen’s face turns to stone, turning her shoulder so she isn’t facing him. Jace tries to play peacekeeper, but there’s nothing he can do. His mother already hates his best friend, but now she has little interest in his fiance either. 

Alec decides to go over and offer his help, and as soon as Imogen sees him, her face lights up, “Oh, Alex dear, perhaps you can take me to whatever passes for a restroom in this place so I can clean up.”

Alec gives Jace and Clary a strangled look and they just smile, frustrated. But as he helps Imogen away, he sees the incredibly sad look on Magnus’ face and he almost regrets going over, as now it looks like he chose to rub it in his face how well Jace’s mother likes him. 

When he comes back from helping Imogen, Simon grabs him and starts asking about Izzy. It turns out that Clary told him all about her hair issues and how calmly she had dealt with it and Simon wants in.  
“It’s the Jewish curls. I’ve struggled all my life and your sister, your sister could be my savior! Please boss, you gotta hook me up!”

Alec laughs, eyes focusing away towards the corner where Magnus is sitting, a little forlornly, downing glass after glass of champagne. “Sure, Simon.” He says, distractedly, “Text me and I’ll sort something.” He moves away before Simon’s gushing gets too annoying, and is heading over to help out Magnus, when suddenly there’s a tinkling on a glass and Maia Roberts is standing up on a chair. 

She makes a beautiful speech about how well she knows Clary and how close they are and how much she admires her. She gets in a few digs at Jace about his punctuality and cleanliness, but is generally nice, and at the end, she offers a toast to the happy couple alongside her grateful thanks that she is going to be Clary’s maid of honour. 

It’s really lovely, and it clearly gives Magnus a few ideas, because a few moments later, he is wobbling up onto a chair of his own and smashing a spoon against the side of his champagne flute. He’s lucky it doesn’t break with the force he’s using and Alec again moves towards him, stealthily so he won’t know he’s on his way. Besides, he’s also a best man, so he might need to speak too (God forbid!).

“I’ve known...I’ve know Jace for more than twelve years.” Magnus begins, only slurring a tiny little bit. He’s standing still on the chair for the time being, but Alec continues to move until he’s right behind him, and then casually rests an arm on the backrest, making sure it’s sturdy without looking like that’s what he’s doing. 

“Jace is the best man I know. I love him so much. He’s like a wonderful, happy dog. So fun and playful. Sometimes, he even chases the sticks and brings them back!” The whole crowd laughs, sounding a little confused about why exactly they’re laughing, but going along with Magnus’ own giggles in solidarity. “Anyway, yes, the perfect friend. The perfect soldier. He’s the best guy I know. And I’ve known a lot...if you know what I mean.” The chair wobbles a little as Magnus speaks and Alec presses down more firmly. Across the bar, he catches Jace’s eye and uses silent signals to ask if he wants him to stop Magnus. 

Jace says, using hand gestures, give him a little longer, then perhaps you should cut in. 

“Yes, so I’ve had a lot of men, and Jace had a lot...a lot of women. Oh wait, no that’s not right, that was me too! Jace you had some women though right? I mean….”

“What Magnus means to say,” Alec starts, interrupting him in a smooth motion as he rises to stand on the chair beside him. “Is that both he and I are very grateful to have been chosen to be Jace’s best men. We’ve both been beside him through good times and bad, and have learnt from his generosity, his warm heart, his incredible spirit and his awful cooking, that he’s the best kind of man to have around. And despite the cooking, Clary is a very lucky woman to have him in her life! So, please raise your glass to Clary and Jace!”

Magnus is so stunned by Alec’s appearance that he doesn’t even try to interrupt, but once everyone’s said the toast, he immediately starts speaking again. “And of course we want to say that Jace is excellent in the bed…”

“In the bad situations that we’ve faced as a squadron in the desert.” Alec quickly interjects.

“And that he fuc…”

“That he functions confidently no matter the situation.” Alec glares at Magnus as he finished this ridiculously contrived sentence, and Magnus seems to get the picture, smile drooping as he steps down from his chair. 

The rest of the guests stare politely up at Alec, with puzzled expressions and he wants the floor to open and eat him. “So yes, to Clary and Jace!”

They echo him once more and then he jumps down to chase after Magnus who seems to have gone out onto some kind of balcony. 

Both Clary and Jace are out there with him, Jace holding him tightly in his arms and Clary slightly to one side. As Alec arrives, Magnus pulls away, and speaks bitterly “Here, my replacement is here!” 

Jace pulls him back to his chest and whispers to him, Magnus’ hands coming up to clutch at Jace’s sides.

Suddenly, he pulls back and gives Jace the hugest grin, “I forgot your gift! Like from when we were at uni. I wanted to treat you. I’ll just get it started.”

He runs from the balcony back into the bar and Alec turns to Jace. “What’s going on? Is he just drunk or…?”

“It’s hard for Magnus. I’m not around as much as I used to be, and now I’m getting married. You know. He feels abandoned, a little, which I understand. It’s not easy.”

Alec’s about to ask another question, when Magnus arrives back on the balcony, Simon, Underhill, Maia and many other guests following. And then he raises his hand and the banging starts!

If Alec had to write a report about what happened next, he would have to concentrate hard to keep track of everyone’s actions. 

Clary and Jace duck down under the lip of the rail on the balcony, arms held as though they have their weapons, scanning around them; Maia and Simon usher everyone off the balcony and then duck down too at the sides of the doors. Underhill rushes to Alec’s side and together they check their six, counting their squad and looking for the enemy. Meanwhile, Magnus has refused to move and is standing there watching them all in total confusion. 

Above him the sky is full of a thousand flashing lights as fireworks explode merrilly. 

A little while later, Magnus, Jace and Clary are huddled on the couch in the bar, talking quietly. The rest of the guests have departed, not without some choice comments on Imogen’s part, and Alec’s squad have also packed up and headed out. 

Magnus has apologised a thousand times, but Jace is still clearly a bit shaken. What Magnus doesn’t know is that their last attack before departing Afghanistan included a series of small explosions almost identical to the way the fireworks show had started tonight. The whole team has suffered some PTSD from the event, yet Alec’s very proud as they all did their jobs with no direction from him, even if it wasn’t an actual attack. 

He’s grateful to see that they’ve moved on from the event as much as they can. 

“You couldn’t have known Magnus,” Jace is saying, arm around his friend, “Anyway, it was a lovely idea and we are really grateful for the effort you went to.” He bends to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, who smiles shakily at him, then says he’s going to go home. 

“Can I walk with you?” Alec calls out, surprising himself. But as Izzy said, he needs to make amends. “We need to talk about secret things!”

Magnus quirks a lip at him, heart not really in it and indicates the door. Jace presses a final kiss to his cheek and then Magnus stands and heads out, Alec following. 

“Hey, don’t feel so bad, how were you to know? We weren’t allowed to talk about it and Jace certainly couldn’t write about it. Don’t worry. Everyone’s fine.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Magnus says wearily, clearly not really meaning it, so Alec tugs on his arm, pulling him round to meet his eyes. 

“Magnus, it is not your fault.”

He moves his hand to Magnus’ chin and tips it up so he has to look him in the eye. “It is not your fault!” He repeats. 

“Well. It doesn’t really matter does it! You know what happened here tonight! I flirted with Clary, I poured wine all over Jace’s mother, gave a terrible speech because I got drunk, and nearly caused you all to go commando on us and not in the good way!” Magnus is yelling now and there are tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m just going to have to face facts! I’m a shit groomsman and I’m crap at throwing suitable parties and I should just leave it to someone like you who clearly has his shit together!”

Then he turns and stomps away, leaving Alec feeling cold. 

Before he can move, Magnus is turning back to face him, eyes blazing now, “But don’t think for a second,” he says coldly, “That I am giving up. I love Jace. He’s my brother in everything but blood and I won’t give up this fight that easily. He might have asked us both to stand for him, but I’m telling you now, I’ve known him longer, we have a history and I don’t want to share him. So...you’re going to have to fight for him Captain Lightwood, and I’m not sure you’re strong enough for that!”

Then he turns and marches at high speed out of the bar and into a waiting cab, leaving Alec speechless. 

It’s not until he gets home and finds Isabelle in the kitchen eating ice cream straight from the tub, that he thinks about how quickly Magnus changed his mind. One second he was giving up, and the next his eyes were blazing and he was in fight mode. He is definitely a passionate man. One Alec is going to have to fight if he wants to be part of Jace’s wedding, that much is clear.

“How was the party?” Izzy asks, offering him a spoon from the drawer, which he sticks into the cold treat.

“Interesting…” Alec replies, “A lot happened.”

“Oh yeah? And did you sort out all your niggling issues?” she asks. 

“In a way. I mean, I did a little recon and learnt more about my situation. I definitely have the intel I need to move forward. But, I’m wondering about the next move I should make.”

“Want some help?” she asks, digging in her spoon.

“Maybe to strategise, but the rest...that’s all gotta be me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I love your comments!
> 
> Next time: It's Alec's turn to host and Magnus turns a little sneaky and causes chaos...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter!
> 
> There's some grossness...sorry if you can't stomach that...but you'll see it coming and you can skip it!
> 
> Alec throws Jace a party with little warning and Magnus feels feelings... 
> 
> Magnus takes them all out for lunch...chaos ensues!

After the terrible events of the engagement party, Magnus feels down for a few days. While he knows that Jace doesn’t blame him, he certainly blames himself. 

Flirting with Clary and pouring the wine on Imogen might have honestly been accidents, but getting drunk and making that terrible, cringeworthy speech? That was simply who Magnus is and he hates it. 

Despite Alec’s speedy intervention, he is still aware of what a fool he made of himself, and he doesn’t think he can face anyone for a while. Not least because he cannot forgive himself for choosing to include fireworks in the festivities. 

He has known Jace for years and has never made such a terrible faux pas before. He not only triggered horrific fear in his best friend, but in Jace’s fiancee and the rest of his squad too and Magnus is truly distraught by it. 

He hasn’t dared to contact Jace, even though he’s received several texts from him - all kind and normal. And he’s ignored Alec’s calls and deleted any texts without reading them. But he’s going to have to face them tonight as he has just received a Facebook message from Alec, inviting him to pre-bachelor party drinks at his flat at 8pm.

It’s short notice, but Magnus can’t complain after the stunt he pulled with his own party. So he shrugs himself into a suitably blingy outfit, hoping to dazzle the others so much they don’t recognise the glitter and sparkle for what it is - a way to hide his deep rooted insecurities. 

He arrives at the address Alec provided about twenty minutes late, not wanting to be alone with him after the last words he had spoken. Or ranted at him rather. It was a shame that Alec had gotten the nasty side of Magnus, as he had been hoping to make amends for the way he had left things the previous week. But he had been riled right from the start after seeing Alec arrive with his girlfriend, both of them looking like high class models. 

Speaking of Alec’s girlfriend... While he’s dithering about outside, she comes bouncing down the steps, her beautiful curls dancing on her shoulders. He tries to flatten himself against the wall, but of course she sees him and slides into his space. 

“Hi! Are you here for the bachelor drinks?” At his silent nod, she laughs and then continues, “Well good luck, they’re all half drunk already and I dread to think what that group of squaddies will be getting up to next!

Magnus cringes a little internally, but outwardly he offers her a blinding grin and then turns to ascend the stone steps up to the old brown stone. As he does, a warm hand rests on his bare forearm, and the girl leans in close, her strawberry fragrance invading his nostrils and making him nostalgic for his mother who once wore something similar. “I think you must be Magnus. And if you are, I think you are one of the most generous, kind hearted men I’ve ever had the pleasure to bump into on my stairs. I’ve heard what you did for Jace. I really hope you won’t give my big brother a hard time for being his captain and other best man, he’s not big on the speeches, Alec, and he’s dreading it a bit, so I think he’ll be looking to you for all the support he can get.”

Then the girl leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek, slightly sticky from her glossy lips, “Have a wonderful time tonight. You need to go catch them up!”

A second later she is sauntering away and Magnus is left staring after her and processing her words. 

The revelation that she is Alec’s sister makes his heart lighter and he allows a little flood of happiness to spark in his chest. Maybe Alec is interested and just feeling a little nervous? Maybe he is genuinely not out to get at Magnus?

With those thoughts in mind, Magnus quickly heads to the door and rings the bell. It’s answered by the one person he couldn’t be more grateful to see. 

“Rafa!” he calls out joyfully, reaching out to tug his old friend into his arms. The hug is accepted, but not returned which is quite normal for their relationship. After a brief moment, he pulls back and gives his friend a quick once over. Dark, form fitting suit and a pressed tie and handkerchief combo - classic Raphael. 

“Mon dios, Magnus! I wasn’t expecting you after all the shenanigans I've been hearing about. What’s been going on my friend?”

But before Magnus can ask what he’s heard, or offer his own side of the story, Jace appears in the doorway and throws himself into Magnus’ arms. “Mag’us, you came!” he slurs, voice full of excitement which makes Magnus feel guilty for ignoring him all week. 

Five minutes later, Magnus is three shots in, and he, Jace and Raphael are playing a crazy game they invented at uni to get pissed fast. Unfortunately, the downside is that Jace is getting more and more inebriated and it’s calling the attention of Alec, who Magnus is still worried about talking to. 

Eventually, Jace is so drunk that Alec and Underhill plonk themselves either side of him on the sofa to prop him up, Jace laughing delightedly at them. “Mag’us was’n drunked. Had to get him drunked!”

“Yes, I can see that he’s not drunk, Jace.” Alec replies, eyes skittering over Magnus, pausing for a second on his bare arms where his thick biceps are proudly displayed. Sure, he might be wearing a glittery, barely there shirt, but he’d also made the most of the reps he’d done in the gym that morning when choosing a sleeveless outfit. He hadn’t been thinking about impressing someone in special forces at all. Really.

“Well, this one certainly is,” Magnus starts, trying to lighten the intense mood that seems to have descended over their corner of the room, “Haven’t seen him this drunk in a decade!”

“Except that one time at…” Raphael intejects in a cool voice. 

“Don’t say it!” Jace commands, seeming to come around a little from his stupor and reaching over to hit him on the arm. 

“Well, if you didn’t want me to talk about it, you shouldn’t have puked all over my very expensive shoes.” Raphael continues, voice distressed as he mourns his beautiful Gautier’s. 

Magnus can’t help the rising feeling of love in his stomach. He’s here with Jace and Raphael and it’s been so long since they were together and everything feels so good. Even Alec’s acting human and hasn’t brought up his last disaster. Magnus is finally feeling like maybe things are going to improve. 

And then Alec drops his bombshell and Magnus’ heart ends up back in his shoes again. 

“Vegas? Really? Really, really?” Jace salivates, eyes wide and whole face lit in a grin as he stares at Alec. At this moment, Magnus could imagine Jace proposing to Alec if he weren’t already with Clary.

“Yes, Jace, I’ve arranged a suite at the Bellagio and booked plane tickets for Friday. Are you happy?”

Magnus turns away, not needing to see or hear Jace’s reply. Man. Alec is really upping his game. Planning the bachelor party without even consulting Magnus at all and making it the trip Jace has been dreaming about for years, too.

Magnus excuses himself - ostensibly to go to the bathroom, in reality to take some deep breaths somewhere alone. 

Alec finds him as he exits the very posh, marble toilet, face still a little damp from where he’d had to brush away a few tears. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you. I did try to call you, but you didn’t answer and I wasn’t sure if you’d even bother reading one of my texts. I know Jace has wanted to go to Vegas for years and my sister had a lot of frequent flyer miles, so she offered them to me, so it was a reasonable price instead of outrageous. Anyway, I’m sorry we didn’t get to plan this together, but we have to be quick with the wedding so soon…”

Alec trails off as he seems to finally realise that Magnus hasn’t moved or blinked since he started speaking. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus...did I overstep too much?”

Magnus grits his teeth and tries to control himself, grinding out, “No, it’s fine. I had planned to take him for his thirtieth birthday. But of course this is much much better. And The Bellagio too. Impressive. Now, I must go. Haven’t seen Raphael for ages.”

Magnus starts to push past Alec, but then a large hand is circling his bicep, holding him in place ad shooting shivers through him. Alec ducks his head a little closer, warm breath curling against Magnus’ neck, “I am sorry. I really didn’t mean to do this. Anyway, this is from both of us. We’re both the best men afterall.”

“Of course.” Magnus says, pausing to revel in the feeling of Alec pulling him in, before he yanks his arm from his grip and marches away to see his friends, not bothering to look back at the hurt expression he catches a glimpse of.

He spends the rest of the night drowning his sorrows in whiskey and soda and watching the rest of the group having a cracking time. 

And when Jace is so drunk, Alec insists that he sleeps in the guest room, he doesn’t care that Alec is going to be spending even more time with Jace than him. Not at all. He doesn’t!

The next morning, he awakes bright and early and groans as he remembers the Vegas trip, all neatly planned for the weekend. His head is spinning as he thinks about what he can do to get himself back on an equal footing with Alec. Three phone calls later and he has booked lunch at a brand new restaurant and a fitting at an exclusive menswear tailors for after. He knows that Jace will love it and he’s pretty excited as he texts the ‘Groom’s Men’ chat that Alec has added him to. 

All the men reply quickly, and they plan to meet at midday, so Magnus decides to head to the gym and work on his arm muscles again. After all, if a certain someone grabs him again, he wants to be in impressive condition!

Magnus wears another sparkly outfit, hiding his nerves with a tight, shiny, red flamenco style shirt and slim fit black trousers. He’s particularly pleased with his choice when Alec gives him a long once over from his place across from him as they are seated at ‘The Raja’s Palace’. 

There’s a lot of laughter over their lunch, Jace proclaiming Magnus a genius as they devour the seven course set menu, the rest of the groom’s men gobbling up the tasty offerings and proclaiming it the best meal they’ve had since some goat that was roasted for them on active service. 

Alec takes the time to lean over and tell him how happy he is to have been included in the outing, and Magnus bites back any bile when he replies that he’s happy to have him here. So, when the next course arrives - an unidentified meat dish - he is eager for them to continue enjoying themselves and despite several of them questioning the smell, he tells them he knows the recipe and it should be like this. (This is not strictly the truth…)

It’s only when dessert comes, alongside a sweet wine, that Magnus starts to relax fully though. Jace is pressed against him and whispering about how happy he is and how glad he is to be back home with his best friend. Raphael, who has declined the rich meat dishes the rest have tucked into, smiles at them and snaps a photo on his phone, patting his hand over his heart as he catches Magnus’ eye.

It’s a sweet moment and he’s glad to share it with both of his best friends. 

When they stagger out of the restaurant, Magnus announces the rest of his plan and is engulfed in Jace’s embrace. Even Alec manages a pleased grin as they head to the tailors.

They’re welcomed by a snooty looking man wearing a pinched expression, “Gentlemen, please look but don't touch. These are very expensive fabrics and they need the gentlest of fingers guiding them through the process of selection.”

Jace’s stifled giggle sets them all off and even Raphael has to pull out his handkerchief to snuffle his smile as he coughs rather noisily to hide it. 

They inch around the shop, discussing colours and styles, Magnus leading the way. His advice is lapped up by the others and soon Jace is being measured by Mr. Snooty who turns out to own the whole store. 

His assistant, a perky looking girl, is fawning all over Alec, who looks very uncomfortable, so Magnus decides to be generous and leans over to hook an arm through his and loudly whispers, “Oh darling, they haven’t got the eggplant we so wanted to match with. Perhaps a more maroon colour would be okay?”

It’s obvious how awkward Alec found the girl’s attention when he snuggles into Magnus and replies in the affirmative. As they step away, the girl quickly turns her attention to Simon who blushes bright red as she leans her rather large bosom against his arm.

Once her attention is diverted, Magnus drops Alec’s arm, and the act, and turns away to talk to Jace. 

Jace who is starting to sweat a little and whose face has taken on a slight green tinge. 

As Magnus moves closer to his friend to check on him, he starts to feel uncomfortable, his stomach gurgling noisily. He’s very embarrassed, but as he glances around, he sees that no-one else seems to have heard, far too engrossed in their own discomfort. 

Simon, Underhill and Alec all have pinched expressions on their faces. Only Raphael looks completely calm and at ease. Magnus gulps in a few breaths of fresh air, trying to clamp down on the nausea sweeping through him. But just as he gains control, he hears an awful retching noise and a loud shriek. 

He turns to see Simon bent at the waist, and the shop assistant sweeping at her chest in panic, chunks of meat and other unidentifiable items spread over her shirt. She continues to squeal and yell as, one by one in a domino effect, they all start to retch and throw up. 

Jace goes first, grunting as he spews in a long powerful blast all over the snooty owners shoes. He, jumping away from Jace, turns in time to see Underhill throw up all over a bolt of deep green fabric, yelling out his surprise and anger. 

“No! Not on the fabric! My precious babies! No!”

But it’s no use as Alec, rather gracefully Magnus thinks, holds a hand to his lips and tries to catch his own sick as he pukes all over the maroon that Magnus had led him to. His eyes are wild and he grunts and groans as he continues to throw up.

Seeing everyone else lose the contents of their stomachs is too much for Magnus, and to a scream of, “Not the navy velvet!” he lets his own lunch fly through the air.

When he thinks back on it, and sees the video Raphael gleefully made, he can find the humour in the moment. But at the time, it’s just about the most horrific thing he has ever experienced!

When the group exit the shop, all covered to varying degrees in their own vomit, he’s all alone. Alec is helping Jace, who had shrugged Magnus’ arm away when he had tried to help. Underhill and Simon are lurching, side to side together, as though drunk, and Raphael is walking next to him - well, only in so much as he is on the same side of the street. He won’t actually come near Magnus at all.

“It was that damn meat, Magnus!” Jace had howled as he clutched his stomach. The owner had yelled himself hoarse, but had also ushered them out of the store as quickly as possible probably terrified about what more damage they might do. 

The group manage to make it to two park benches and dump themselves on them, looking like weary messes. 

“I’m so sorry.” Magnus says weakly, but gets no response as Jace suddenly throws up again. All over Alec. 

Magnus sees the shock, and then the resignation in his eyes as he twists away… and vomits on Underhill.

It’s yet another chain reaction, and soon it’s like a scene from an episode of Family Guy as they all take turns to throw up on the benches and each other.

It’s only when Magnus weakly lifts his head from the pool of sick at his feet, that he hears the strains of someone laughing. Jace has tears rolling down his cheeks and his chest is huffing up and down rhythmically. “Re...mem...ber...that...guys...face… when… you...threw...up...on...his… precious...fabric?!”

Soon they are all giggling together (even Raphael, who has lost his disgusted look), and when Jace turns and offers him a weak grin, he knows everything will be okay. 

Alec’s place is the closest, so Magnus and Jace go with him so they can take showers before they head home. There are two bathrooms, and Alec generously offers Magnus and Jace first go.

He quickly strips off his clothes and is about to jump under the running water when the door opens. “I forgot to give you a…” Alec starts as he finds Magnus, very much naked and not in the shower, and staring straight back at him. 

The blush that spreads quickly over his cheeks is a beautiful raspberry colour and Magnus itches to trace it with his fingers...or perhaps his tongue. But instead he steps calmly into the shower behind him and pulls the curtain as he speaks, “You can leave it there Alexander, thank you.”

He hears the repeated, “I’m sorry,” as the bathroom door closes and he’s left alone. 

When he steps out from under the spray, he finds his clothes missing and a pair of black shorts and a camo t-shirt waiting for him. 

Rubbing at his hair with a towel, he finds Jace and Alec sitting on opposite couches, both clutching steaming mugs. There’s a third one beside Alec, so Magnus sinks into the couch next to him and slips it into his fingers, blowing across the top. 

He catches Alec’s (less than subtle) glance and double-take at the fit of his shirt which clings tightly to Magnus damp chest and upper arms, as he turns to speak, “My sister made us this. She said ginger tea is the best for an upset stomach.”

Magnus offers him a small smile, and allows his own eyes to wander over Alec’s damp hair which looks soft. His fingers itch to reach out and touch. But he doesn’t. Just presses himself against the arm as he listens to Jace and Alec talk quietly. 

Suddenly they are interrupted when Alec’s sister bustles in, Raphael beside her. Magnus is surprised to see his friend for two reasons. One, he had thought he had left them and headed back to his sisters. Two, he was smiling a genuine smile and his eyes lit up as he talked to the woman. 

“Oh Jace, Magnus. How are you both after the...unfortunate incident?” She stifles a giggle, but it’s pretty clear that she finds it all very amusing. But Jace surprises Magnus again, taking it in good humour and telling her the story in his own words, all of them creasing up. He feels Alec’s knee knock against his as they both laugh and then it rests there, even as they both resume their seated positions. 

He doesn’t move away. Neither does Alec.

Later, when he and Jace are tucked in a taxi on their way to his apartment, his friend turns to him, “Do you like Alec, Magnus?”

Immediately, his cheeks heat up and he trips through his answer, “What...makes you think...I like him?”

“Oh, not _like_ him, like him. Just do you think he’s a good guy?”

Magnus’ heated cheeks calm and he ponders his answer. He can tell from Jace’s expression that it’s important. His answer. 

“Yes, Jace. I can tell he’s a good guy because you clearly think the world of him, and you only like good people.”

His friend gives him a sincere smile and then wraps an arm around him, his other hand going to give Magnus a noogie, grinding his knuckles into his head, “Of course I only like good people, look who I had to help me learn who the good ones are! Love you man.”

“Even though we all got sick today?”

“I’d go through that again with you any day, Magnus. You meant well, I know. You’ll always be the best person in my life.”

“Besides Clary!” Magnus laughs as his heart flutters with happiness.

“Well, yes of course, besides the love of my life. Who will soon be my wife!”

The blinding grin on Jace’s face tips Magnus over the edge and he feels himself well up as he pulls Jace even closer.

“Love you too,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah a whole lot happened! Let me know what you think or any predictions for the next chapter...
> 
> What happens in Vegas....could be seminal to the plot!!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on twitter come say hi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It’s been a whole year, pretty much! So sorry for the very long wait but my inspiration flew the nest..
> 
> Anyway, here is part one of ‘What happens in Vegas’!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and feedback its been appreciated!

There’s a whirring noise in Magnus’ ear and he aims a hand to flick it away.. but his hand won’t move. He tries again, but it’s still not happening. His hand feels heavy like it’s attached to a boulder.

As he prises his eyes open, he realises that it is attached to something. Something shiny and metal. Something Magnus is well-acquainted with from some of his more adventurous sexual expeditions. 

The handcuffs feel top quality, like they could be police issued even. As he blinks away the sleep in his eyes, he realises three more things. 

One, he is in a soft, fluffy bed which is like heaven to his aching muscles and pounding head.

Two, he is completely naked.

And finally, three. He is not alone. 

As he stares in shock at the tufts of dark hair on the pillow beside him, he racks his brain for any memories of the night before. For any kind of idea about how this has happened.

Anything to explain why he has woken up naked, handcuffed to Alexander Lightwood!

—————————

**Twenty hours earlier.**

“This is going to be amazing!” Simon grins as they all get seated on the plane. First class naturally since Alec is in charge. 

Magnus squeezes the champagne flute in his hand, trying hard not to smash the glass in his heavy grip. Beside him, Rafa is lounging back luxuriously, sipping his own whiskey and soda like he always travels first class. Well, actually, Magnus decides, he probably does. He’s just the kind of guy who would weasel his way in.

“Having fun, boys?” Jace calls out from across the aisle where he’s seated beside Alec’s lanky frame. Magnus is pleased to see that the other guy is already dozing in his seat, having taken a stupid amount of tablets in the lounge while waiting for the flight. 

(“He hates flying.” Jace had admitted quietly as they were queuing at the buffet. “But he never shows it. Leaps out of planes with his parachute like it’s natural. He’s an incredible guy!” Magnus had groaned internally as he imagined his best friend hero-worshipping Alec. It made him feel like he was a bit worthless himself. Seriously, he had thought, what has Jace seen me do that’s heroic? Fight off a 7ft drag queen with one of her stilettos when she got a bit amorous? Not quite the same as racing into danger against terrorists..)

Magnus musters a grin from deep inside and tips his glass towards Jace, “This is going to be incredible!” He laughs, echoing Simon’s level of enthusiasm which brings a smile to Jace’s face.

As the plane ascends, Magnus begins to imagine the level of joy he is going to have to pretend on this trip. Maybe if he and Jace and Rafa could lose the rest of them for a few hours? That might cheer him up. 

As he muses, Rafa interrupts him.

“I need to speak to Jace.” He says urgently, indicating that Magnus should move, “Swap seats for ten.”

Magnus groans, “Do I have to? I don’t want to sit next to him and you know it.”

“You’re going to have to get over this petty rivalry, Magnus. He’s not that bad. Anyway, it doesn’t matter right now because he’s asleep.”

“You just want to get in his sister’s pants.” Magnus frowns, staring over at the dark haired man as his chest rises and falls rhythmically. “Fine. You get 2 minutes.”

“Ten.” Rafa says firmly, giving Magnus a shove. He even has the audacity to laugh at Magnus’ grimace. 

Jace’s seat is pretty much the same as his own, but Magnus still delights in reclining himself, enjoying the smooth whirr. He is going to have to up his game as he gets older. First class is clearly the only way to travel. 

When the cabin crew come through again, Magnus gets himself a scotch on the rocks and sips at it slowly, glancing over at Alec now and again. His even breathing and the way his long legs are stretched out over the ends of the footrest are kind of adorable, Magnus has to admit. But then he snaps at himself for thinking that and decides that he needs to do something to stop his crazy thoughts. Despite the odd flirtation, the man has already made it clear that he isn’t interested. Magnus needs to find a way to stop his imagination going crazy. 

When Rafa doesn’t release Jace even after fifteen minutes, Magnus decides to just accept that he’s not getting his seat back any time soon. Their heads are bent close together and they keep shooting less than subtle glances over at him, so he knows they have some dastardly plan in mind and he doesn’t give a crap anymore. Instead, he stretches his legs out, downs the rest of his scotch and settles further into the comfy seat.

When he wakes up as the plane is beginning its descent, he is surprised to find Alec staring at him. Self consciously, he rubs a hand over his mouth to check for any drool, then carefully through his coloured strands to make sure his hair is presentable. 

He can’t fail to notice the way Alec’s eyes follow the actions. He’s being pretty blatant.

But when the other man speaks, it’s still a little standoffish and quite blunt. 

“You have something on your cheek.”

Magnus rubs his fingers furiously over his skin, trying to alleviate his embarrassment. Great! Had to happen in front of Alec!

But then soft fingers are tugging his own away and Alec’s slightly calloused thumb swipes over Magnus’s cheek leaving a trail of heat in it’s wake. 

Magnus automatically closes his eyes at the feeling. 

“Gentlemen, please reset your seats for landing.”

The interruption is very much a blessing for Magnus as he turns away from Alec to sort out his chair, eyes sweeping over Jace and Rafa who are being awakened by the cabin crew beside him. 

“Oi!” Magnus calls out,”You said ten minutes!”

“Oops!” Jace laughs, ignoring the glowering face, “We had.. things to plan!”

When they arrive at The Bellagio, Magnus tries to hide his joy. It’s a stunning hotel and the architect in him wants to spend hours pouring over it’s lines and pipe work. 

Instead, they are ushered upstairs to an enormous suite which has an incredible view over the strip. They quickly share out the bedrooms, and Magnus is disappointed to find Jace sharing with Alec, although he supposes it makes sense. 

He and Rafa end up fighting over the left side of the bed, which Rafa wins with a heated reminder that he knows all about Magnus’ attraction to a certain squaddie. 

Magnus sucks up his loss and instead makes himself very busy, whipping up a batch of cocktails that are guaranteed to get them all a little pissed!

After settling in, they head on to the casino floor and proceed to lose a spectacular amount of money in quick succession, which they all find hysterical.

All but Rafa, who watches the tables carefully and then spends fifteen minutes consistently doubling his money until he’s telling them all that dinner and drinks are on him!

They see a show, drink a stupid amount of alcohol and spend about twenty minutes convincing Jace that Clary truly loves him, until Simon ends up calling her and they all listen as the pair gush at each other.

Over the top of Jace’s head, Alec catches Magnus’ eye and they share a look. One which promises that neither of them will ever let Jace live this down!

But that one moment of solidarity is all that Magnus can manage. The rest of the time he is overly polite to the other man, making it clear that he expects nothing, nor wants anything from him. 

Meanwhile, Alec gives nothing away. Ignoring Magnus in return. However, when Underhill insists that they take Jace to the ‘Strip bar on the Strip’, Magnus sees another side of Alec and it makes him wonder if Alec has even been physically involved with another person before. 

They enter the bar through a silvery curtain, heavy beats pounding into their heads immediately. There’s a stage in the centre of the room with three poles which have women spinning on them so fast it’s making Magnus regret his last Sunset Cocktail. 

Rafa and Underhill take charge, procuring them a table right by the stage, snapping their fingers so that scantily clad waitresses bring them bottles of Scotch and Gin. Jace and Simon immediately focus in on the action on the stage while Magnus leans back to survey the room. 

As he rests his arm along the back of the booth, his fingertips graze Alec’s shoulder and the other man jumps about a mile, head twisting to stare at him from the other side of Jace. Although it wasn't intentional, Magnus smirks at him and sees Alec’s mouth tighten. Then he keeps his fingers there, toying lightly with the seam of Alec’s pink button down. 

He watches the other man as he stares around the room. The alcohol he’s imbibed clearly making him less controlled than usual. He has a pinched expression like he can’t quite believe what he is seeing and to be honest, Magnus thinks it’s kind of cute. He lets his fingers press a little harder on Alec’s shoulder and it brings his attention back to Magnus.

“What?” Alec mouths across the gap. But Magnus merely smirks at him and it clearly infuriates the other man whose mouth twists in confusion and a bit of anger. 

Alec narrows his eyes. 

Suddenly, one of the dancers thrusts her hips at Jace as he holds out a five dollar bill and slips it under her g-string. Alec’s mouth drops open.

Okay! Magnus thinks, let the fun begin!

He sneaks away to the bar while the others are distracted by the hip thrusting beauties and arranges a private dance. When the woman approaches Alec and holds out her hand, his eyes get so wide, Magnus fears he won’t be able to close them again. But then he catches Magnus watching and twists his mouth into a smirk and Alec takes the offered hand. 

A minute after they leave, Magnus follows. 

He’d arranged for them both to be in the room with the dancer and he’s not missing a second of Alec’s expression. It’s going to be fun!

He slides the heavy red curtain to one side and looks in. 

Alec is seated on a velvet sofa, looking uncomfortable as the woman grinds herself against one of his long legs. He spots Magnus immediately (Soldier’s instincts) and sends him a helpless look. 

Magnus takes it as his cue, slipping onto the sofa beside him and smiling at Alec’s discomfort. The woman turns her attention to Magnus too and he sees Alec prepare to slip away. But before he can, Magnus grabs his hand and laughs, 

“Stay darling, I bought her as our anniversary present!”

The dancer stops her grinding to smile at them both, “Oh how sweet, you guys are such couple goals!” She enthuses, then takes a step away and begins to roll her hips. 

Alec grimaces beside him, but Magnus simply ignores him, enjoying the Army Captain’s unease. He hums along to the music, keeping Alec’s hand firmly in his own. 

Then as the dancer does the splits, he turns to Alec and asks, “Ever seen this up close before?”

Alec shakes his head, eyes firmly planted on Magnus and not the gymnastics happening in front of them at all. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Magnus asks, eyes twinkling. 

“No.” Alec barks out, startling the woman who is now spinning on a pole in front of them. She stops and stares, eyes darting between the uncomfortable looking Alec and Magnus’ sparkling eyes. 

“I think.. I’m going to go. I’ll put the DND sign out for you.. then you can have some fun for your anniversary! The pole holds up to one hundred kilos by the way!” She grins as she winks at Magnus who is ushering her out with a twenty.

As she leaves, Magnus quips, “Want me to dance for you darling? I reckon I could swing myself around on that pole.. I’ve certainly done it before!”

Alec’s eyes turn furious and he yanks his hand from Magnus, slamming it on to his shoulder instead and pushing him into the soft couch. As he sinks in, Magnus feels a thrill run through his body at the heavy handling. He’s always enjoyed being dominated, and Alec has the right kind of strength and sexy muscles to make him hurt. If only he were actually interested in that..

But the way Alec is looking at him, isn’t sexy. It’s angry.

“Why the fuck did you just do that?” He snarls, second hand coming up to push Magnus back. 

“Because you clearly never tried it. And I’m all for people trying new things, you know?” Magnus replies cheekily, trying hard to sound light and funny, not deeply affected and turned on by the weight of the other man pressing on him. 

“What about consent? Hey? I never asked you to do that. It’s not okay to make someone do things they don’t consent to.” Alec says, eyes blazing as he stares Magnus down. Unconsciously, he has now shifted his whole body, so his legs are bracketing Magnus. If he tilted his pelvis down, or Magnus tilted his up, they would be rubbing against each other.. and Magnus really wouldn’t mind that. 

But Alec talking about consent sobers him instantly. 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus says, regret sweeping through him. Before it had been a game of one-up man ship. Now he’s stepped over the line. “I didn’t mean to take your choice away. I just thought..”

Alec’s eyes flash again, his tongue darts out to wet his lips and he bears his weight down a little more onto Magnus’ frame. “Thought what?” He asks.

Magnus sucks in a lungful of air, trying to adjust his trousers discretely as he speaks, “Thought you’d maybe never experienced it, but perhaps you wanted to and you were too scared to pay for a dance for yourself, so I should get one for you and then maybe you could get some of that sexual tension out of your body and start.. I don’t know, enjoying yourself?”

Alec freezes, eyes still intent on Magnus. “You thought I’d never had a lap dance and therefore I probably wanted one? And you think I’m, what? Sexually repressed? Unable to enjoy myself?”

Magnus whimpers at the intensity of Alec’s speech and the strength of his muscles as he continues to hold him in place. “Umm.. something like that.” He mutters. 

Alec’s eyes flash again, “So.. what? I was supposed to watch that woman dance and get excited and then.. what? Jerk one off in the toilet?”

Magnus groans at the thought of Alec in a locked cubicle frantically wanking his cock. He can’t speak, just lets out another little whimper. 

“I guess you’re right..” Alec says, eyes hungrily drinking in Magnus’ expression. “It’s not easy to find someone when you’re in the army.. Jace and Clary are the exception, not the rule.”

Magnus nods, eyes tracing Alec’s face for a sign, “Well..I delivered you a woman. She’s just what you said you wanted, right? A warm blooded woman for you to get off to. But then you scared her away.. so now.. there’s only you.. and me. And.. well, I’m not embarrassed to admit that her sexy display got me hard.”

He watches Alec’s cheeks flush the same beautiful raspberry as before. Then suddenly he surges down and their lips brush together, cocks snug against each other which sends sparks through Magnus. 

But Alec pulls away almost immediately. He stares at Magnus in horror, hand lifting from the sofa to touch his mouth as though he’s unable to believe he just did that. 

Magnus watches the play of emotions on Alec’s face and decides he can’t bear it. 

He starts to laugh, “That’s so funny Alec! You big lump, get off me! I can’t believe how drunk you are!”

Alec stares at him for a long moment and then seems to see Magnus’ reaction for what it is - a way for him to get out of this situation without any consequences. He nods. Then lifts himself fully away from Magnus and throws himself into the corner of the sofa.

“Right.” He says. “I’m drunk. Of course I am.” He turns to look at Magnus, face a picture of regret, “I’m..”

But Magnus can’t let him apologise. Won’t, not after what he just pulled. He doesn’t want to hear I’m Sorry. He just wants to get out of this stupid situation that he created himself. “Let’s go. Come on.” He interrupts, “We’ve got a bridegroom to get pissed..” 

Alec nods at him, face still not back to normal. But as Magnus watches, he quirks his lips into a semblance of a smile and gestures to the door, “Double scotches all round, then?”

Magnus’ face falls as he follows Alec to the door. What a disaster! Why did he ever think that would be funny?

They manage to slip back to the table without anyone noticing anything, in fact only Rafa even notes them arriving, sending Magnus a quick, ‘You Okay?’ glance.

He nods, even though he’s not really okay, then tries to catch up with what they’ve missed. Seems like everyone got a lot more drunk while they were gone and now he and Alec need to play catch-up.

A few slugs later, and the whole group are stumbling out of the strip club and down onto the main strip again, swaying and laughing together. It’s Simon who suggests the tattoo parlour, and they all pile in.. only to be immediately kicked out by a laughing man who insists they need to be sober. 

After that, Magnus finds himself snuggled between Jace and Rafa who are pulling him along at a fast pace, barrelling along towards a dingy looking bar. Once inside, they drag him into a booth and Jace starts.

“Right, spill!”

“What?” Magnus asks, head not quite caught up with his body.

“You and Alec? What happened? We saw you sneak away. What’s going on?”

Magnus freezes. His drunk brain isn’t certain how to respond. “Umm.. well.. secret stuff. Best men stuff of course!” He settles on, winking at his friends. 

Rafa just stares at him while Jace makes a ‘No way!’ face.

“Try again Magnus.” Jace insists. “I know you. You looked so guilty when you came back, guilty and distraught. And I’ve never seen Alec look the way he did either. Are you two still fighting? Is that what happened? Because seriously, this isn’t what I imagined when I suggested you two be my best men together. You know I love you Magnus, but I can’t cope with the stress of you two fighting!”

Magnus looks helplessly between his two friends, unable to formulate a response. What can he say? Oh, I tried to make Alec uncomfortable by buying him a lap dance, but it backfired because he totally wasn’t into it, but he does seem to be repressing some feelings for other men and maybe me? No way. He would never out someone else like that or tell their secrets. It was downright mean. Alec didn’t deserve that no matter how they had been treating each other. 

After a minute, Jace waves his hands in the air. “So I take it you were being unkind to each other and continuing this petty rivalry? Well, that’s it, I’ve had it with you two. Rafa, help me?”

Before Magnus can say anything else, Rafa grabs him and pulls him over to the bar area where the other three groomsmen are ordering drinks. 

“I’m Sorry Alec!” Jace announces loudly, “But I’m sick of you and Magnus fighting. And I know you’re my boss, even though we're on break right now, but I can't handle it anymore!”

Alec whirls around to face his friend, uncertainty painted on his face, “What do you mean Jace?”

But Jace doesn’t reply, merely reaches for Alec’s wrist and pulls him over to Rafa. Then before Magnus can protest, heavy silver handcuffs are snapped in place and the pair are locked together. 

Alec starts the yelling straight away, but Jace just ignores him, dragging Rafa away to the bar. 

The two men stare at each other, silver bracelets linking them together. 

“Well this sucks!” Magnus announces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this author loves comments and kudos and appreciates you for taking the time! :-) <3
> 
> Teaser Chapter 2: Their night continues at the club Pandi where they get a little handsy, dancing!


End file.
